The Fallen Angel's Love Song
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A valuable piece of artwork that has the power to begin or extinguish love becomes the mediator for many unlikely circumstances. Dark/OC Sato/OC Two different OCs


A tall girl brushed her long light blue hair out of her face and smirked. "Heh! Finally." She picked up the artwork in front of her – a page of sheet music with intricately designed notes on it. "Now we can go home, Ayze."

Another girl, Ayze, sighed inside of her head. _"Good, mom's probably worried."_

"You worry too much." The girl put the sheet music into a folder and turned around. "If your mother was going to be worried, she wouldn't have trained you as extensively as she had."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Lets go. I don't like just standing around with the police looking for you."_

"Come on, they don't even know I exist. Remember? They're looking for Dark Mousy."

"You call?" A boy walked out into the moonlight, his long purple hair and purple eyes reflected nicely in the light, along with his pale skin. Dark.

"You're here after all." The girl faced Dark, still smirking. "You came two seconds too late, again." She gestured to the folder under her arm. "The Fallen Angel's Love Song is mine."

Dark smirked as well and took one step towards her, his black boot made an echoing sound around the empty stone room. "It's getting increasingly annoying to get chased by the police only to go back home empty handed!" He held out one hand. "Save me some damn trouble and give me the artwork!"

She hid the folder behind her back, letting mischief shine in her gray/silver eyes as she smiled. "Now, why would I do that after all the trouble I went to conceal my existence and steal this?"

The smirk disappeared from Dark's face, replaced by an angry scowl. "I have a quota to fill!"

"Aw… That's just too bad." She turned around swiftly and ran toward the window, her knee-length, strapless black dress trailed behind her and her black high heels clacked loudly on the stone floor. She shattered the window as she jumped out of it and light blue angel wings sprouted from her back. "I have a quota to fill too!"

Dark jumped out of the window after her, black wings sprouted from his back. "Mizuka, I don't have time for this!"

Mizuka stopped flying away and faced Dark. She pulled The Fallen Angel's Love Song from the folder and showed it to him. "This is a valuable piece of artwork to extinguish or begin love. What use could you possibly have for it?"

Dark stopped about 10-feet from Mizuka. "I've told you before, and I'll say it again: you can't use the artwork you steal, it's dangerous. I steal artwork so I can seal it!"

Mizuka laughed. "Sorry, you won't be sealing this one." As she was putting the music back into the folder, Dark grabbed it and tried to take it from her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't let you put yourself in anymore danger!" Dark said, trying without much success to get the art from her.

"Why do you even care?!" Mizuka dropped the folder and grabbed onto the art with both hands, and tried to get Dark to let it go. "First come, first serve!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

"You!"

Before either knew what was happening, there was the sound of ripping paper and a bright red light. Mizuka and Dark were thrown back 50-feet before they knew what was going on.

Dark was the first one to recover and looked at the artwork in his hand – well, actually, a note from the artwork. "What the…?!"

Mizuka smirked when she saw his flustered expression until she realized she also only had a note from the artwork in her hand. "Son-of-a…!"

At the same time they yelled, "Dark," "Mizuka,"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!"

Mizuka flew towards Dark as fast as she could and grabbed the neck of his black trench coat. "Where's the rest of it?!"

Dark glared at her. "I should be the one asking that!!"

"You're the bastard that had to interfere! It would still be in one piece if you hadn't come along!"

"You shouldn't be using the artwork anyway! You should've just let me seal it!"

Suddenly, they saw flashes of cameras from the ground. The press that had been in front of the mansion they were stealing from had seen them both.

"Shit!" Mizuka backed away from Dark and wrapped her arms around herself, causing her wings to do the same. "I'll see you soon again, Dark Mousy." She teleported away from the area and to the two-story house her true self lived at.

Mizuka sighed as her wings dissolved into a tiny light blue baby dragon that wrapped around her neck and hung there like a necklace. She walked inside the house, dreading the lecture she was gonna get for this one. "We're back!"

A woman with light brown hair ran into the small entrance hall. "How'd it go?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

Mizuka walked past the woman and sat down on the dark blue couch in front of the TV after taking off her shoes. "Dark decided to interfere."

The woman ran over to Mizuka. "That doesn't matter! Where's The Fallen Angel's Love Song?" She straightened out her light red dress and sat down.

Mizuka opened the hand that held the one note from the artwork. "This is the result of his interfering."

The woman took the note and just looked at it. "It…sh-shattered?"

"Yeah. You can thank Dark for that. The bastard thinks that we shouldn't use the artwork, so he tried to take it. I wouldn't let him and it shattered."

The woman sighed in annoyance and stood up, walking towards the door that led to the basement. "I'll keep this behind a protective seal until we can fine the rest of it. Dammit!" She opened the door and walked down.

Mizuka sighed closed her eyes and concentrated until her hair changed dark brown and was short; she became about a foot shorter, and her features were less defined. The new girl opened her light green eyes and stood up. "Why'd you change back into me?" This girl was Ayze, the host body for Mizuka.

"_I can't stand more lectures from the moron you call your mother! I had to put up with her being my host for nearly fifteen years. No more!"_ Mizuka said with complete honesty.

Ayze shrugged and walked up a set of stairs to her room. She flipped on the light switch, turning on the black light bulb that lit up her room to a defining purple. Ayze shut the door behind her and plopped into a laying position on her bed.

"_Not changing out of the dress?"_ Mizuka was shocked at this; normally Ayze would take off the dress and get into something more comfortable.

Ayze sat up, she'd actually forgotten about the dress, she'd been so tired. For the past week, her and Mizuka had been traveling the nearby provinces with almost no rest to find The Fallen Angel's Love Song. It had pissed her off so much that Dark caused it to shatter that she wanted him and his host to die.

Ayze stood up and walked over to her dresser. She quickly changed into a short-sleeved green nightshirt and light blue _Happy Bunny_ night pants. Ayze threw the dress into the hamper next to her closet and lay back down on her bed.

"_You don't seem too happy."_ Mizuka said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Neither are you." Ayze sighed and closed her eyes so she could sleep.

"_You got that right. We have to get the rest of it back before Dark."_

"I know we will." Ayze yawned and fell asleep.

…

"Ayze, wake up or you'll be late for school!" Ayze's mother yelled from the first floor.

Ayze, who had already been awake for about an hour, stood up from her computer and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a short, white dress with a large red border and a short sleeved, red and white sailor jacket. Ayze got dressed, brushed her hair, and put on some eyeliner quickly before running downstairs to get some breakfast. The small light blue dragon that had been sleeping on her bed floated downstairs beside her.

Ayze's mother put a piece of toast on the table. "Ayze, remember what I told you about concealing Uji if you're taking him to school."

"I know, I know." Ayze sighed and grabbed her toast. She grabbed her dragon – Uji – and sat him down on the table. "But he's staying home today."

"Remember to look for Dark's host. He can't be much older than you, if at all."

"Okay." Ayze calmly walked out of her house and to Azumano Middle School. She really didn't care to find Dark's host, she was too afraid that it would be one of her friends.

"_Ayze…"_ Mizuka on the other hand… _"Remember who you are – who __**we**__ are – as a whole."_ …Would love nothing more than to take out Dark in his host's form.

_I know, Mizuka, I know._ Ayze stopped as she heard footsteps running towards her fast. She whipped around in time to see a blur of spiky red hair, a white shirt, and red pants.

Ayze sighed; she knew who it was. The school klutz, Daisuke Niwa… She turned back around and continued walking towards the school.

_Well, at least we know that Dark's host isn't him._

"_Why's that?"_

Ayze continued walking and made it down the street just in time to see Daisuke fall and do a face plant on the sidewalk. _That's why._

"_I see what you mean."_

Ayze sighed as she walked past him. "If you slow down a bit, you won't fall flat on your face."

Daisuke glared up at the only woman who he actually could honestly say he hated. Him and Ayze had never gotten along, not once, since Ayze tried to seriously kill him shortly after arriving at Azumano Middle School.

Daisuke stood up and walked far behind Ayze, much to her liking.

Ayze looked back to see if he was still following her to the train station before breaking into a run. She hated being followed. _I don't know why, but for some reason Daisuke seems different since he turned thirteen. It's unsettling._

"_Yes, I've noticed it too."_ Mizuka waited until Ayze was on the train to the district the middle school was in before she continued. _"Are you sure there's no possibility that that boy is Dark? I mean, look at you and me. We look nothing alike, half the time we act nothing alike."_

_It's true, Mizuka, I've had my suspicions. Especially considering his last name, Niwa._ Ayze closed her eyes to think. _Just like with the Hikari boy, Satoshi._

"_Don't even start bringing up the Hikari family! Krad hasn't appeared yet, so we don't have to worry about him!"_

_Yeah, but you never know when he'll appear. Remember that he appeared out of a Hikari during one of your fights with Dark last time._

Mizuka sighed. _"There's no need to worry about him yet, just concentrate on Dark!"_

_Okay, okay._

The train stopped, and Ayze stepped off of it only to run into someone with silver hair, a thin figure and face, thin-rimmed glasses; wearing a white shirt and red pants. Satoshi Hikari.

Ayze stepped passed him and blushed. "I'm sorry." She hung her head to hide it behind her hair.

Satoshi looked at Ayze. "In a rush?"

"N-No. I just didn't see you there, Satoshi, I'm sorry."

Satoshi shrugged and continued walked towards the middle school.

Mizuka stifled a laugh inside Ayze's head.

_What?!_ Ayze wasn't appreciating the laughing about to occur in her head. She continued walking towards Azumano Middle School.

"_Oh, come on! You need to stop trying to hide it from me, it's so obvious you have a crush on him!"_

Ayze blushed a deep crimson. _Shut up!! No, I don't! If he's Krad, then he'll have to be my worst enemy! That's my first priority!_

Mizuka laughed for a moment and then became serious. _"Ayze, I understand that you believe that your obligations lie first and foremost with being a phantom thief, but that's not true. Your first obligation is, and always will be, trying to find a moment where Dark and Krad are locked in immortal combat so that you can seal them – and me – away. Forever."_

_I don't mind you being in my head…most days._

"_Having me in your head is a curse, not a blessing. You still don't seem to understand that. The sooner that all three of us are sealed away, the sooner that the world will no longer be plagued with our bitter rivalry."_

Ayze sighed. _Fine, fine. Just don't ever bring up my crush on Satoshi again._

"_Ha! So you admit it!"_

Ayze blushed again. _Wait! No, I meant, um, err, agh!_

Mizuka laughed uncontrollably in Ayze's head until she arrived at the middle school.

Ayze sighed and swapped her white tennis shoes for the school issued brown slip-ons. She left her tennis shoes in her locker and went to her homeroom.

She slid open the door to her homeroom class, 2-B, and walked straight to her desk. Ayze barely noticed that Satoshi walked over to her until he said;

"About earlier…" Satoshi stood in front of Ayze and looked down at her with his emotionless silver eyes.

Ayze blushed lightly and looked up at Satoshi. _Crap._

Mizuka started laughing.

_Shut up!_

Ayze cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I tripped getting off of the train. I hope you can forgive me."

Satoshi smirked, which Ayze secretly found adorable. "It's not about that. You seemed rather…distracted on the train." He leaned down to be eye level with her. "You're not normally that distracted, are you…?"

Ayze tried not to blush even more. "W-What would make you think that? But, if you must know, there are…complications at my house that I'd rather not talk about."

"Complications?"

"It's a family matter! It's nothing you need to concern yourself with!" Ayze hung her head; she couldn't believe she just lashed out at the only person who's ever actually spoken to her without resentment. The one person she had a crush on.

Satoshi put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. His smirk became wild and sadistic. "A **family** matter?" He moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Mizuka, tell Dark that Krad gives him his regards."

Ayze's eyes became wide with shock; the blush that had risen on her face was completely gone. _Mizuka…!_

"_Yeah, I know. Concentrate like your mother told you."_

Ayze closed her eyes temporarily and, when she opened them again they were the gray/silver of Mizuka's. Ayze/Mizuka grabbed the collar of Satoshi's(?) uniform shirt and brought him extremely close to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Get lost, Krad! We've got enough problems around here without **you** interfering!"

Satoshi/Krad chuckled before backing away from her and walking back to where Satoshi sat. Ayze/Mizuka closed her eyes and became Ayze completely again.

Ayze looked over at Satoshi. _That was Krad talking?_

"_Unfortunately, yes. I hate to say it, but Krad's far worse than Dark could __**ever**__ be. Given the chance, Ayze, he would – and probably will try to – kill us."_

Ayze tensed.

"_For the moment, I'd give up on Satoshi if I were you. The Hikari curse is more demanding, and controlling, than either me or Dark…or both of us combined."_

Ayze hung her head. _I understand. Until you, Dark, and Krad are sealed away, I cannot be with Satoshi._

"_Yes. You have to fulfill your obligation before you can even think about being with a __**Hikari**__."_

Daisuke walked over to Ayze. "Hi."

Ayze glared up at Daisuke. "What the hell do you want?!"

Daisuke grabbed Ayze's wrist and led her out of the classroom. "What did…Satoshi say to you?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Daisuke looked around to make sure the hallway was empty before saying. "I know who was **really** talking to Satoshi."

Next Time;

Illusion:

None other than Takeshi Saehara, the school's newspaper reporter, has found a note of The Fallen Angel's Love Song. Now, in order to get the note from him, one of the three phantom thieves must reveille themselves for the person they truly are. But, the artwork has more powers when in pieces than when together…


End file.
